


fire lies within every kiss

by andrewslodge



Series: varchie cookie week! [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Fire Meets Gasoline, Foreplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, She’s on birth control, Smut, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge
Summary: just some varchie smut based on the amazing ficfire meets gasolinewritten by the beautiful kaatiekinssbath sex occurs
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: varchie cookie week! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815358
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	fire lies within every kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaatiekinss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/gifts).



> This is for the amazing and talented Katiekins, I’m really sorry it’s late, but I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you to Ems for beta’ring for me!! <3

_fire lies within every kiss_

Veronica is just about to leave work when she gets a text from Archie, unable to bite back a smile at his message. 

_ Archiekins<3 _

_ is it okay for me to take a shower at your place? had a long day at the station. _

The couple had arranged the previous day for them to  _ finally _ see each other after a long week. It made sense for Archie to go straight to her place since they’d be finishing up around the same time today. 

_ of course babe, the key is where i told you xo _

She sends off her reply before putting her phone away so she can head home. 

_  
  
  
  
_

He feels slightly weird for walking into her home without her, but after the horrific shift at the firehouse, the need for a shower is stronger. Archie has been to her penthouse plenty of times, so he knows his way around, but most days, they spend hours locked up in her room. 

Archie has showered at her place before, but never without Veronica, so when it comes to turning on the faucet, the redhead is stumped. “Trust Ronnie to have a fancy shower.” He mutters to himself. Archie plays around with the knob until  _ freezing cold _ water sprays out at a rapid pace. “Fuck!” 

The water continues to spray all over Veronica’s bathroom - and all over Archie’s clothes. He manages to shut the shower off, frustrated by the difficulty of changing the water temperature. “I guess I’ll take a bath then.” 

There’s a white claw foot tub opposite the shower and Archie figures he can probably turn the bath on without too many complications. He lets out a sigh of relief when hot water flows from the golden faucet, his body aching from the stress of the day. Archie strips his clothes off, leaving them in a tidy pile on the floor, before he climbs into the filling tub. 

“Wow.” He whispers, the water so soothing against his aching muscles. 

Once the bathtub is filled enough, he turns off the tap and sinks into the soapy water, finally relaxing. 

_  
  
  
  
_

As soon as Veronica opens the front door, she kicks her heels off and searches for her boyfriend. When she doesn’t hear the shower running, Veronica assumes Archie is already finished so she walks to her bedroom.

When her redheaded-beau isn’t where she thought he’d be, confusion fills her mind. “Archiekins?” Veronica says it loud enough for him to hear her, but not yet shouting. 

“In here, babe!” Archie’s voice is muffled through the wall. 

Veronica shakes off her jacket before walking into her en-suite. She’s half expecting Archie to be fresh out the shower, a towel wrapped around his body, or maybe even dressed in some fresh clothes. She’s definitely not expecting him to be naked in her bathtub. 

“I thought you were taking a shower.” She questions, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Veronica stands a few feet away from him and even though she’s not as close as she could be, the dark-haired girl can see  _ everything.  _ “By the evident flooding of my bathroom, it looks like you  _ did _ take a shower.” 

Archie sits up, his muscular chest completely exposed. Water splashes out from the tub with his movement and Veronica rolls her eyes as her floor gets even more wet. 

He shoots her a cheeky smile, knowing she can’t be mad at him when he looks at her like that. “I couldn’t get the shower to work.” Archie chuckles sheepishly. “You wanna join?” Arousal flows through her body at the smirk he gives her, and she can’t help but begin to drop her clothes to the floor.

Veronica pushes her skirt to her feet, panties following right after. Her shirt hits the ground next and Archie can’t take his eyes off her. Veronica skilfully unclasps her bra, throwing it on top of the other discarded garments.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Archie groans as she strides over to the tub, her perfect body on display and it’s something Archie can never get enough of. “Get in here.” He moves as far back as he can, making room for her to get in, her back against his chest. 

She sighs as the water soothes her body. Veronica slides in and stations herself in front of him and  _ oh god  _ he can feel every inch of her against his arousal. Archie attacks her neck with his mouth as one of his hands sinks into the water to grip her waist. 

Veronica grabs the hand that’s positioned on her side and drifts it down to the most sensitive part of her body. By now, Archie knows exactly what she likes, so he runs a finger through her folds, her arousal evident. Her head moves back involuntarily as his fingers find her clit. “Spread your legs, baby,” Veronica happily obeys. 

She plants her feet flat on the porcelain floor before she widens her legs for him, allowing better access to her core. Archie knows he’ll never get over the way her silky skin feels against his fingers, and the way  _ he  _ is the only one who gets to do this to her, makes his dick harder by the second. 

Archie knows she wants to come, hell,  _ he  _ wants to make her come, so he stops his fingers once they reach her clit again, this time pressing down hard enough for her to cry out in pleasure. Archie relentlessly rubs her bud, and she can’t help but grip the sides of the tub as her body shakes. 

“Don’t stop, Archie.” Veronica moans, and he swears the neighbours will be able to hear how loud she’s being. Archie wraps his left arm around her stomach to keep her pressed against him as she comes. He doesn’t stop the movements of his fingers on her clit until Veronica pushes his hands away, her core too sensitive. “Fuck.” The raven-haired girl's voice is breathless, and even the feeling of his tongue running down her neck is too much. 

“Should we get out?” Archie smirks, his head resting on her shoulder. The water has become colder, but Veronica doesn’t care, she needs him inside her  _ now.  _ Veronica reaches behind to grab his  _ painfully-hard  _ length in her hand. She pumps him a few times before she leans up and slips him inside. Veronica mumbles about how  _ here is just fine  _ before she drops her hips to take him all the way. “Yes, Ronnie,” The redhead groans. 

Before she starts moving, Veronica bows her head backwards so she can finally kiss his lips. Her hands grasp the side of the tub, making it easier for her to ride him. 

Archie knows it’s not going to take long. The sight of her glorious ass bouncing up and down on his dick, paired with the way she has her head turned so she can look at him in the eyes, her bottom lip between her teeth. 

The water is splashing all over the place, Archie takes note on telling her he’ll clean up the floor once they’re done. 

“Are you close?” She purrs. Archie can’t see her face now, and he desperately wants to pick her up and fuck her against the wall, but he stops himself, knowing how much she loves riding him. 

“So close, babe.” He wants to scream it, but Archie knows he needs to make her come first. 

When Veronica starts to lose her rhythm, Archie’s fingers find their favourite place on her clit. Her right hand covers his digits, pressing harder against her bud. “Don’t stop, Archie.” Veronica’s back arches, her orgasm overpowering. 

Veronica slumps against his chest, her breath heavy. She can feel that Archie is still rock hard inside of her, but all of her energy has faded away. “I’m sorry, Archiekins.” 

Archie kisses her cheek before gripping her waist. “Don’t worry, Ronnie, just sit like this for me.” 

It only takes a few more thrusts for Archie to reach his climax. He moans her name as he comes, and he thinks it’s the most intense orgasm he’s ever had before. 

By then, the water is nearly freezing, the bubbles have disappeared and the floor is coated. After they wash themselves off, Archie helps her to get out of the tub, her legs like jello. Veronica gets herself comfortable on the couch when he cleans the bathroom, their chinese food on the way, 

“How about we keep it to the shower next time.” Archie laughs as he walks into the living area with a basket of wet towels. 

“Agreed, Archiekins.” She chuckles with a raised eyebrow. “I’ll even show you how to turn it on.”

_  
  
  
  
_

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @softvxrchie


End file.
